Thanksgiving with the Charmings
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Back in the fairytale/strorybrooke world they all have thanksgiving Emma, Henry and most the group minus a few people you know who.


**So just for Thanks Giving had too add this**

Emma sat at the diner with Henry, they both ate a piece of Granny's Pumkin pie. Henry

"Emma what are you thankful for?" It's been a little over a year since Emma has been in this town. She looks at her son.

"What am I thankful for Henry that's a lot I could now make a hole list." Henry smiled.

"What are your top though I mean."

"Well You of course and I guess Ma..Snow and James."

"Anything really specific?" Emma looked at her son.

"Okay kid is there a reason for the questions?"

"Well it's Thanks Giving so I was just wondering."

"Fare enough I am thankful that you showed up at my apartment and I know that when I said I didn't know who you were I knew the minute I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes I will say I was a little shocked..." Emma said taking the last bite of her pumpkin pie.

"A little." Henry said stating that she was obviously lying.

"Fine very shocked...But anyways what are you thankful for Henry?"

"Everything...Having you back and being a family for Thanksgiving."

"Well how was your Thanksgiving before I came?"

"Well...uh the queen and rumple would come and have dinner along with a few others like doctor and that was pretty much it I would have the dinner then go to my room...How was your thanksgiving."

"Honestly never really celebrated it I mean I never had anything to be Thankful for until now."

"Oh...I am glad that you know have things to be thankful for though." Henry said.

"I am too." Emma said smiling at her son. Henry ate last bite of Pumpkin pie. He pushed the plate to the center of the table Ruby walked over "Ruby are you coming over tonight?" He asked. She quickly pulled her hair back and picked up the dishes.

"Of course wouldn't miss Thanksgiving at the castle Granny and I will be there around 6ish.

"Sounds great I am sure Snow would like the sound of that." Emma said She gave money for Ruby, then her and Henry left the diner heading back to the castle were they now lived.

6:30 came and everyone who was invited came to the Charming's Thanksgiving Dinner. 2 Turkey's were placed on each side of the long table. James and Snow sat at the end of the left side of the table. Emma sat next too Snow on her left with Henry next too Emma, and Ruby next too Henry. Granny and Belle sat next too Ruby. James sat next too Snow on her right with with August, Geppetro, Archie, and Leroy 'Grumpy' with the other 6 dwarfs Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Bashful, Happy, and Dopey. Taking the last seat next too Belle was Cinderella 'Ella' who also sat next too Dopey. Table of 18 for Thanksgiving. Yeah that was all Emma could ask for full house.

"Welcome everyone." James stood up greeting all his guests. "Welcome too the Charming Thanksgiving dinner and I am glad that we have everyone back. Now before we eat I want everyone to say what they are thankful for.

"Do we have too?" Leroy asked Snow just gave him a look. "I am thankful for having this Turkey right in front of me." For the rest of the dwarfs there thankfulness was pretty obvious. It got too Ella. "I am thankful for having met you all and being back in the fairy world and my wonderful family. Okay that's a lot." she said with a laugh. Next was Belle. "I am thankful for the wonderful Library that Gold has given me even though he couldn't be here and that I get to spend this holiday with a bunch of my friends." Granny said she was thankful for basically the same thing. Ruby looked around. "I am thankful for my best friend and that I got to finally meet my god daughter." Ruby said looking at Emma.

"Wait your my God Mother?" Emma said shocked.

"Yes guess we forgot that part." Snow said with a laugh holding her husbands hand.

"Your godfather is Leroy." James said.

"Oh Jeeze!" Emma said everyone just laughed.

"To be honest they said it I just agreed." Leroy said.

It was now Henry's turn.

"I am thankful that...Well I was right and I have my mother back" he said looking at Emma falling into her hug. And that we are all in this castle and that I was right in the way beginning even though you all thought I was crazy. NO hard feelings though." Henry said sitting back in his own chair but holding his mothers hand under the table.

"Can we skip me i'd like to go last." Emma said everyone nodded.

"I am thankful that Charming and I have Emma and everyone back in the kingdom and even though we are kinda still stuck in the town we still have the castle. I am very thankful for everything that has happened and that even though it took 28 years we have our daughter and our family back." Snow said. Charming made a joke about food and Geppetto and August said they were thankful for eachother and that they are welcomed back into this wonderful family. Archie just said he was happy for everyone being safe and sound back in the castle. After that they all looked back at Emma.

"Oh right I said I wanted to skip...I am thankful for everything here...I am" She tried to hold back tears. "I am thankful for having my parents back and even though I haven't officially called you guys mom and dad it will take a while but I am figuring it out." She said smiling at her parents. "I am thankful that I have Henry and I am thankful that even though at times I really dislike you all because I felt abandoned I wouldn't have had my wonderful son so I guess things work out for reasons that are unexplainable but I am just so thankful for having such an amazing Family." Emma said wiping her eyes.

They all started eating after that there wasn't much to be said. It's the Charming's and there extended family atleast they were all together and as a family not stuck in other bodies during thanksgiving.

**A/N-Happy Thanks Giving Everyone! Enjoy...Can't wait till Sunday ! Don't worry I will update my other stories soon it's just taking a bit while with a bit of writers block.**

**Lauren :)**


End file.
